


The Arcana Ficlets

by darlingvhenan



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Additional Warnings Will Be In Chapter Summary, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sex, Smut, so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingvhenan/pseuds/darlingvhenan
Summary: A collection of filled prompts and requests from my tumblr.





	1. Lucio/F!Apprentice - Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

Bright sun beams peaked through the crimson velvety curtains, shining over two sleeping bodies, slowly stirring one of them from her slumber. Cracking an eye open to glance over to the large window, she grumbled as she realized how early it was, that she needed to get up soon to prepare for her day. With a deep, drawn out sigh, she tried rolling over to get out of the plush bed, before a strong golden arm grabbed onto her waist tighter. Craning her head to glance behind her, she saw Lucio burrowing his nose further into her hair, the grip on her waist obviously refusing to let go anytime soon.

“Lucio. Lucio, I  _have_  to get up soon,” she huffed, prying at his prosthetic arm, “I have a really busy schedule today.” Her protesting was met with deaf ears, the man behind her seemingly feigning sleep. She rolled over to face him now, nose brushing against his own, and an idea sparked in her mind. With a mischievous smirk, she took a deep breath before blowing a raspberry on his cheek. This ‘woke’ him up then, silver eyes shooting open to glare at her, pointed nose scrunching up in disdain.

Taking the opportunity, she rolled off the bed, stretching her arms out before grabbing her clothes from the previous night. Lucio sat up then, intently watching her as she threw on a shirt- how she delicately snapped together each button.

“Come back to  _bed_ … cancel your plans and spend time with me instead,” his voice akin to a pouting child as his chin rested on a hand. The woman just shook her head, finishing her morning routine by brushing away the messy bedhead and throwing on her shoes. Looking back over, her demeanor softened at how pitiful Lucio was making himself look.

“I really can’t today,” with one last touch up in the mirror, she trotted back to the bed, leaning down to tease Lucio, brushing her lips along his cheek before… planting a kiss on his forehead.

“But  _maybe_  I’ll stay a while longer tomorrow morning.”

And with that she walked out the door, leaving the Count to grumpily mumble to himself before plopping back down into the soft covers, going back to sleep.


	2. Asra/Julian - slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

The kiss was experimental at first, they were new into this…  _physical_ -only relationship. A warm hand threaded into auburn hair, gently tugging to reveal Julian’s neck, throat bobbing as he anxiously swallowed. Asra studied him for a moment, before leaning down to graze his lips with his own. Julian desperately tried to close that last strand of distance between them but Asra held him still, with a soft- but still firm grasp on his auburn locks. 

“Asra… _please_ ,” he whispered, voice low and husky from the burning heat in his core,  _desire_ evident in his flushed face. 

The magician leaned in then, finally pressing their lips together as he ran his tongue along Julian’s lips, lightly nipping at the thin skin. Julian audibly gasped, arching into his touch. The kiss they shared was foreign for Asra, unsure of how he felt, doing this with Julian. The familiar warmth starting to spark within him too though, and as he deepened the kiss he traced teasing fingers along Julian’s chest, down his waist. 

Asra broke the kiss, plump lips still grazing Julian’s own as their gazes met, violet meeting stormy grey irises. The kiss tasted of coffee, the bitter drink Julian treated as his life source. Unsatisfying, yet he craved it. Why? He couldn’t tell. 

“Ilya, I will  _never_  be able to love you how you want me to,” he murmured, warm breath ghosting against Julian’s skin, a shiver running up the doctor’s spine, “ _you know that right?_ " Then as Asra let his hand fall further and further down Julian’s body, as he swiftly undid the buttons of his trousers, the response was barely audible through a soft moan-

"I- I don’t care… _I’ll take what I can get._ ”


	3. Asra/NB!Apprentice - Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

“I’ll only be gone for a few days,” Asra chuckled as the apprentice clung to him, their arms wrapped around his shoulders. He sat up from the plush bed the pair shared, maneuvering around an abundance of colorful blankets. The apprentice pouted as they watched him dress, sitting up as Asra walked back to the bed, blankets falling from their form. 

“Are you sure I can’t come with you?” The apprentice inquired, their fingers dancing along his wrists and up his arms to rest on his shoulders. Asra shook his head, explaining that he would bring them along next time. He ran warm hands along their cheeks, brushing stray hairs from their eyes before leaning in to place a small,  _sweet_  kiss on their lips. Asra savored the feeling of their lips interlocked before pulling away to meet their gaze. 

Their cheeks were flushed, mouth slightly agape as they grasped at his shirt, pulling him down to their level. Their gaze could only be described as primal-  _hungry_ , as they desperately kissed him again. Slipping their tongue to dance along his lips, a fire ignited within them as the pair deepened the kiss. The apprentice gently pulled Asra towards them, their back falling to rest on the bed, with his body nestled between their thighs. 

Eagerly, they wrapped their arms over Asra’s shoulders, running a hand through his pearly hair. They broke from the kiss, panting until the apprentice spoke up, “are you  _sure_  you can’t stay a  _little_  while longer?” Drawing out a few syllables, lightly grazing their hips against his own in anticipation. Asra removed himself from their intertwined bodies, giving the apprentice a mischievous smirk.

“I have to leave now or it will be too dark to travel,” he chuckled at the disappointment on their face, throwing on his coat and scarf before turning back to them. Asra leaned down, his lips grazing a flushed cheek, warm breath ghosting over their ear, marveling in the shiver it sent up their spine. He then whispered, low and _smoky_ , “but, maybe I’ll come home early." 


	4. Asra/F!Apprentice - Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

The sun had just peaked over the trees, an early morning breeze was flowing against the leaves as the rays of light shone down on the pair laying in the grass. In the distance, soft chirps could be heard, and a few parrots flew over the trees. White eyelashes fluttered delicately as the sleeping figure slowly awoke from their slumber. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sky, Asra noticed his head was resting on something soft and warm. Glancing up from his make-shift pillow, he saw his apprentice, seemingly lost in her book, occasionally flipping to a new page. 

He then noticed that his “pillow” was actually her lap, long skirt bunched up her thighs, sun-kissed legs stretched out in front of her. Running a warm hand along her thigh, she finally glanced down at Asra, smiling when she saw his messy hair, gently threading her fingers through the soft curls. His eyes closed at the sensation of her combing through his hair, nails running along his scalp, and he let out a little sigh.

“Good morning, love.” He smiled at the sound of her voice, a noise that was completely mellifluous, almost causing him to be lulled back to sleep. She grabbed a pressed belladonna from her lap, her bookmark, and placed it in between the pages she was currently reading, setting the large tome to the side. A rather large novel on herbalism and potion crafting, added to the small pile of spell books resting on a blanket. Asra sat up when he saw her reaching to the side to grab something, presenting him a beautiful crown made from daisies. The stems were intricately wrapped together, swirling around each other, and daisies of varying sizes poked out from the stems, a few larger flowers concentrated to the side, then tapering off at the end. 

“When did you make this? It’s beautiful.” He was mesmerized, as always, by how she could make something like a simple crown of flowers look like it was made for royalty. A trait of hers he adored. 

“When you were asleep actually. I picked some of the daisies nearby, when I sat back down you practically curled onto my lap and used it as a pillow,” she laughed, placing the crown on his head, fluffing up some of the hair around it and brushing soft and delicate fingers along his cheeks, “Daisies symbolize innocence, purity, and true love.”

Asra smiled, leaning in to place a warm kiss on her lips, edging closer and closer with every breath. The apprentice ran her hands up his shoulders, grazing them across the sensitive skin of his neck, marveling in the shiver it sent up his spine. Her hands were on either side of his cheeks as she deepened the kiss, gently pushing him down to spread across the plush blanket. Asra took the hint, leaning back on his elbows to look up at her as she moved to sit on his lap. Her thighs _spread_ against his hips, and she took the initiative, grinding her hips against his. He grabbed onto her waist as she leaned over him, hair cascading along her face like a waterfall, and he brought a knee up to tease between her legs.

Her dominance faltered with the sensation, eyes blissfully closing in pleasure as a groan escaped her. She squirmed, knowing no matter what he was the dominant one, he reveled in the sight of her all hot and flustered.  _Just for him._  The apprentice eagerly fiddled with the buttons of his trousers before Asra stopped her, whispering into her ear, “ _Here?_  Now, someone could stumble upon us.”

The smirk that followed that sentence just fueled the burning desire in her, and as she successfully undid his trousers, stroking him with slow,  _slow_  movements, she whispered back, _“Let them see.”_


	5. Asra/F!Apprentice - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor injury/Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

She knew she shouldn’t feel jealous, really.  She’d experienced the memories, pulled back in time to see Asra sitting with Faust. Telling her how he’d never love Julian like he wants him to. How his heart belonged to someone else…And she knew that! She felt nothing but pure adoration and love for the fluffy haired magician, but one memory she just couldn’t escape.

The sight of Julian on his knees, face flushed red, glancing up to Asra with desperate,  _hungry_  eyes. Asra grabbing Julian’s bloodied hand, licking across the cut on his palm, other hand grabbing his auburn hair and pulling his head back. The soft groans coming from him at the sensation of the pain, mixing with pleasure as Asra leans down to come face to face with the redhead. Then the memory fades to black and she’s brought back to reality.

_“What was that? Where was I? I don’t remember Julian ever visiting the shop, and the back room seemed almost unrecognizable.”_

She could feel the painful pricks in her chest as she tried to shake away the image. The nauseous feeling of seeing them in such a position together. As if reading her thoughts, almost like she could feel the pain in her chest, Faust slithered over from the pile of warm cloths on the table to the girl. Previously engrossed in re-stocking the shop, she was now staring at nothing in particular, hand gripping the glass jar of dried lavender a little too tightly. The pressure caused the thin glass to break in her hand, not even registering what had happened until Asra came running down the stairs, then she saw the blood dripping onto the floor.

“What happened?!” She didn’t even get a chance to answer as the magician sat her down on a chair, grabbing some rags to stop any more blood from dripping onto the floor. She shyly looked away from Asra, refusing to make eye contact as he examined her palm, carefully picking away a few shards of glass and wiping the blood from her palm to assess the damage.

“I’m sorry, I guess I was just distracted.” She mumbled out, barley audible if not for the utter silence in the room. Even though she tried to hide the emotions in her voice, Asra picked up the change immediately. His worried demeanor just grew worse, and his hand tightened on her own, where he applied pressure to the cut. She took a sharp intake of breath at the pressure.

“You weren’t just distracted. What’s wrong, love?” He craned his head to the side to try and get her attention, and finally she looked at him, feeling guilt as she noticed the worry on his face.

“I just… Before you came back and before we visited Nopal I saw some things. Memories I guess?” She took a deep breath, letting it out before continuing her story. “I saw you, and Julian. I don’t know where I was, but the two of you were…close…in a physical way?” At that, Asra stops the gentle movements of wiping up the blood to look her in the eyes. She immediately got nervous and felt herself regretting what she’d just said.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up, please just forget I said anythi-” He cut her off then, intertwining his other hand in her un-injured one. His features softened as he spoke up.

“That’s what you’ve been worrying over? You don’t need to apologize for how you were feeling. That period of my life was a very…rough time…” He looked away, a sad expression on his face as he remembered all those years ago, what she didn’t know.

“Ilya and I are no longer involved in any way, and haven’t been for a very long time.” Asra’s hand brushed away some strands of hair falling over the girls face.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you, and I always will.” At that he leaned in to cup her cheeks, placing soft, gentle kisses on her forehead, inching across her face. He smiled as he kissed across her nose and cheeks, before he placed a long, intimate kiss on her lips. He savored the feeling, warmth spreading throughout him, magic flowing freely between the pair.

The two pulled away for a moment so Asra could grab the girls injured palm, interlacing his fingers with hers as a soft blue light engulfed their hands. She let out a sigh of relief as he slowly healed the cut, the sensation felt like cold water flowing through her hand and she glanced down, amazed as the flesh slowly knitted back together until there was no sign of an injury ever happening.  

Asra placed a kiss on her palm, and the two embraced each other, whispering “I love you"s until they felt a cool, smooth creature slithering onto them and wrapping around their necks. Faust blepped at the pair as Asra reached to give her chin scritches.

_“Love!”_


	6. Asra/F!Apprentice - Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

The first odd thing he noticed about her was the sudden fatigue. She generally maintained a strict sleeping schedule, waking up not long after the sun rose, but for the entire week she'd been sleeping in until noon. "Maybe she was just tired from restocking the shop and organizing all the new products?" Asra looked down to the still sleeping figure, Faust curled up to her face, seemingly asleep alongside her. He took the blanket from the edge of the bed to place it over the two, tucking them in. His hand lingered over her forehead to check her temperature. "Could she be getting ill? She feels fine though?" He shrugged off the thought and made his descent back downstairs to the shop, quickly making sure the light wasn't shining through the curtains too brightly, and got ready to help whatever customers came strolling in that day.

A few days later he was propped up in a lounging chair in their bedroom, reading an old book after the pair had finished eating dinner. His other half had left her spot from the bed to go walk through the hallway, and a few minutes later she came back with a plate of sliced pumpkin bread and a large bowl of strawberries.

"I could have cooked you a larger portion at dinner if you wanted me to." Asra looked up from his book and grinned. She shrugged and placed the tray on the bed, settling back down to sit against some pillows, Faust slithering over to curl in her lap. She picked up a slice of the bread and took small bites, giving the snake in front of her gentle chin scratches and moving back to flip through her own book. Now... This wasn't too unusual for her, occasionally she'd treat herself to a slice of her favorite pumpkin bread as a midnight snack, but this portion might as well have been a second dinner. "Had she eaten breakfast today?"

He had been busy that morning making a trip to the palace, so he didn't know if she had eaten since he wasn't there to greet her when she woke. Was she too busy that morning and forgot to have breakfast?

He finally became worried the next week when he woke one night to a shuffling sound next to him, a figure slowly getting back in bed and carefully laying down, back facing towards him.

"Love? Are you alright?" He turned on a lamp with a snap of his fingers to examine her, sweat coating her brow, sleep pants thrown to the side, and a considerably paled face.

"I'm fine.." The soft voice had barely croaked out before he was frantically checking her temperature, observing her face for any signs of a serious illness.

"No, you never get sick like this. Were you vomiting?" She swatted at his hands on her face and sat back up, wincing at the sudden movements and placing a hand on her abdomen. She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room, the only sound that could be heard were the quiet chirps of the crickets outside.

Asra let out a shaky chuckle at that, adverting his gaze from her own for a split second to glance around the room.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that properly?"

She rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes, you did. I'm pregnant. I found out a couple days ago." She took his palm in her own, placing it to her abdomen. He felt her magic flowing through him when they touched. The feeling felt warm and prickly in a good way, reminding him of the summer sun, compared to his own smooth and chilled magic. After a few moments passed, Asra noticed another energy, like warm fireflies dancing around a night sky, and suddenly he understood. She was right. That was theirs. Their magic combined together. They were going to have a baby. A little squishy human of their own, with tiny hands to reach out for the pair, a tiny hand to barely wrap around his thumb. Bright eyes overflown with curiosity, eager to learn about the marvels and magic of the world.

He snapped out of the daydream when he felt the squeeze of the hand covering his own, and looked back up to the person in front of him, his love. Asra didn't even notice the tears spilling down his cheeks as she tenderly wiped them off her her thumb, smiling at him. He grabbed her to pull her in for a hug, nuzzling into her hair as she returned the affection.

"We're going to be parents!" He exclaimed, pressing kisses on her cheek and nose and moving down until a hand interrupted him.

"Perhaps not the lips, I was just throwing up my insides a few minutes ago." She let out a giggle, opting to press a long kiss on his forehead, running her hands through his hair. Asra basked in the feeling, understanding now that this was positively what pure love felt like, and he never wanted this feeling to end.


	7. Lucio/M!Apprentice - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

18 - kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap  

19 - kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

* * *

 

The room was quiet except for the persistent scratching of a quill on parchment, the warm fireplace crackling while faint cricket chirps could be heard in the distance. The apprentice sat at a large desk in Lucio’s room, intently scribbling away notes, glancing back and forth between the pages of a thick book illuminated by a dim lantern. 

A figure tossed and turned between crimson silk sheets, groaning in annoyance at the scratching sound before throwing a pillow at the apprentice’s head, laughing at the shocked squeak it wrung from him. The apprentice frantically grabbed the glass jar of ink before it could spill all over the parchments, letting out a sigh before glaring at the Count.

All he received was a sly smirk in return as Lucio stood up from the bed and strode over to him, pressing his bare chest against the back of the desk chair, letting his hands graze the other man’s shoulders. 

“It’s late… _come to bed_ ,” Lucio whispered, low,  _husky_  into his ear, warm breath dancing along his cheek and the apprentice repressed a shiver at the feeling. Warmth settled in his stomach as Lucio yanked the chair backwards, just enough for him to squeeze between his partner and the ebony desk. He stared down the apprentice, palms pressing against the desk, their bodies-  _oh, so close_  to rubbing against each other. 

The apprentice only sighed in response, trying to hide his flush, “Lucio, really, I have to finish this page of notes and then I’ll get to bed.” The sentence obviously didn’t satisfy the Count, and he took initiative by settling himself down right into his lap, Lucio’s thighs spread on either side of the apprentice’s hips. He just seemed mildly irritated at the persistence, about to say something before Lucio runs a golden hand along his throat, lightly squeezing before grabbing at his chin, pulling him forward in a kiss. 

The taste of sweet red wine lingered on the apprentice’s tongue. Deepening the kiss, he grabbed onto Lucio’s hips, biting at his lip in the process. The familiar warmth of arousal-  _desire_ , started fluttering in them, the physical proof was evident in the hardness grinding down into his lap.

With a quick movement the apprentice sat up with Lucio, pushing him backwards towards the extravagant bed until he landed onto his back, and he crawled on top of him. Their lips met again and they devoured each other, hands grabbing firm muscles, nails scraping across soft skin. 

The apprentice had enough then, tugging down Lucio’s sleep pants to reveal his bare form, warm palm running down his stomach to wrap around him. Lucio arched into the touch, fingers grabbing the crimson sheets as he stroked him in a teasing manner. His face flushed as his arousal grew more and more painful, longing for that familiar sensation, longing to feel full. He opened his eyes to meet the apprentice’s, the couple sharing a knowing look. 

The apprentice reached over to a nightstand, opening a drawer to pull out a jar of slick, quickly making work of the lid before dipping inside. He set the jar to the side then, moving back over to Lucio who was impatiently awaiting what was to come next. 

 _“Lay down.”_  His demanding tone sent a shiver up Lucio’s spine and he immediately obeyed, opting to lay on his stomach. The apprentice then ran the un-slicked hand so,  _so_ slowly down his spine. The frustrated growl barely escaped Lucio as the apprentice slowly worked a slicked digit into him. His eyes fluttered shut then, fingers gripping onto the sheets,  _so hard_. The slowly budding pleasure was  _indescribable_ , a whine escaping his lips as the apprentice added another finger, gradually increasing the pace. 

His legs spread against the crimson sheets wider, hips desperately grinding down into the bed for  _some_  sort of friction. With a delicious curl of the apprentice’s fingers inside of him, Lucio arched into his touch with a drawn out moan, raising his hips in a pleading way. Pleading for more, pure hunger evident in his silver gaze as he turned his head, glancing at the apprentice. 

The apprentice obliged then, quickly discarding his own clothing before settling behind Lucio, stroking himself in slow, firm movements, swiping slick from the head. With a palm splayed onto Lucio’s back, holding him down, and a firm grip on his hip, he finally pushed in. Slick and stretched from before, he effortlessly-  _languidly_  thrust into him. The feeling was so,  _so tight_  and  _hot_  it drove him wild. 

“ _F-fuck…_ just move already,” Lucio whined into the first thrust, trying to push the apprentice to the edge to lose his composure, just how he liked it. He withdrew his hips before slowly easing back in, setting an agonizingly lazy pace. Payback of sorts for interrupting his studying- He chuckled to himself as Lucio huffed and buried his face in the covers. 

The apprentice moved the hand that rested on Lucio’s back to gently rub down his spine, fingers dancing back up as he leaned over to whisper into his ear,  _“maybe if you’d ask nicely then you’d earn it.”_  He emphasized the last syllable with a deep thrust, earning a strangled groan in return.

Whatever dignity Lucio had just then he tossed away as a hand grasped onto his blonde hair, tugging him back to meet his gaze. Then, as the apprentice met his silver eyes, filled with desperation and desire, a quiet plea was heard,  _“P-please…”_  

He snapped then, gradually picking up the pace of his thrusts, pinning the man to the bed with a not-too-firm grip on his neck. They weren’t shy with their moans, the apprentice panting with each thrust, Lucio whimpering with a brush against a particular spot. He could reach his release without ever touching himself, the sight was pathetic really. The Count down on his knees,  _begging_  for it like some animal. 

The apprentice could feel Lucio’s release approaching, with each thrust his moans became louder, more frequent. His bare chest met his back, sweat clinging onto their bodies as he reached under Lucio to wrap a hand around his length. He pumped him in rhythm with his thrusts, teasing the head with his thumb until that drove Lucio to his release. A strangled cry filled the room as he came, release spilling onto his stomach, and the apprentice felt himself nearing soon with each clench of Lucio’s body.

With a sadistic grin his thrusts didn’t falter, nor the strokes of his palm as he chased his own orgasm. A high pitched whine escaped from Lucio, and he whimpered at the overstimulation- the deliciously  _painful_  pleasure. With a few final thrusts the apprentice released himself in Lucio, pausing to catch his breath before lying beside the other man. 

The men curled into each other’s embrace, legs tangling together stuck with sweat as they basked in the post-bliss. 

The apprentice craned his head to meet Lucio’s gaze before he spoke, “I hope you return the favor tomorrow.” A sly, mischievous grin broke out onto the blonde’s face, their lips met and he playfully bit the soft flesh, drawing a drop of crimson.

“Oh, of course- I’ll be using the claws this time.”


	8. Asra/F!Apprentice - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

NSFW Prompts- 169. "What a pretty sight."

* * *

 

He had told her he wouldn’t be returning home until late that night, but she didn’t care. It had been almost 2 weeks since they last saw each other and she was eagerly awaiting to see Asra again, to hold him,  _to feel him_.

So there she was, laid up in the bed as she skimmed through the pages of a large book to pass her time, occasionally glancing out the window to see how late it was getting. Stifling back a yawn, she flinched when she heard the sudden jingle of keys unlocking the doors downstairs. Immediately she set the book to the side and disrobed, tossing the silk away as well before settling into position.

Soft, familiar footsteps were heard ascending the stairs until finally, the bedroom door  _creaked_  open, and Asra’s fluffy head peeking around the corner before fully stepping into the room. The sight before him made the tips of his ears turn red as he softly blushed.

There sat the apprentice on the edge of the bed, completely bare besides the soft white stockings that rode up between her crossed legs. A lazy smirk made its way onto her face as she made a show of uncrossing her legs, leaving Asra a little wide-eyed. With that he cleared his throat, before placing his bag and coat on a nearby desk, discarding his boots in the process. He could tease too, and  _oh_ ,  _did he plan to tease her_.

Asra walked over to her, stopping just before their bodies could touch, and she glanced up at him with  _hungry_  eyes. He leaned down then, letting his lips graze along her ear lobe before whispering, low,  _husky_ , “ _what a pretty sight._ “

The familiar ache of desire settled deep within her as she shivered at his tone, her warm hands caressing up his arm before resting on his neck, "I missed you…” she gasped out as he sucked along her neck. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt before shrugging the fabric off of his shoulders, and he gently nudged her to lay down which she eagerly obliged.

Asra rested his body on top of hers, his arms caging her in as he kissed along her collarbone, trailing wet,  _warmth_  down her breast, relishing in the arch of her back. In the feel of her legs instinctively spreading wide,  _for him_. Inviting him to bury himself within her with a desperate whimper.

“Asra… _please,_ ” hot kisses pressed along his cheek, her fingers threading through the pearlescent locks of hair, “I can’t wait…” The desire in her tone struck him, his own growing arousal prominent in the tightening of his pants, before he tugged those off.

“I can’t wait either,” with a deep sigh he interlocked his hands with hers, pinning them beside her head before settling between her warm thighs, “I missed you so… _so_  much…” Then, at the final word, he lined up at her entrance before  _oh- so slowly_  pushing in. Finding himself lost in the sensation, the feel of her stretching around him, how absolutely  _slick_ she already was for him… he could stay like this forever.

With a final push of his hips, Asra was fully sheathed within her. He shuddered at the pure pleasure before withdrawing and grinding his hips down into hers, setting a slow, lazy pace as their lips met in a needy kiss. The apprentice moaned into the kiss as a particular thrust hit just the right spot, and the sound was pure music to Asra’s ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nails scraping along his back as the familiar flame grew within her, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him deeper.

Asra’s pace faltered as she scraped at his back, at the feel of her gently tugging his lip with her teeth, and he slowly felt himself losing his composure until a barely audible whisper ghosted along his ear-  _“Harder…”_

Immediately something snapped within him as he grasps a thigh to spread her wider, for him to go  _deeper_. Then, as his hand sneaked down to rub along the sensitive nub, she came undone, groaning as his movements didn’t ease up. The over-stimulation quickly took over her as she became a whimpering mess, hands clawing along Asra’s back, drawing droplets of crimson blood in the process.

With the rhythmic  _clench_  of her around him, and the sudden prick of pain on his back, he was overcome with the pleasure. He buried himself  _deep_  within her, moaning into her neck as his release spilled inside of her, the feeling causing her to whimper in return. As the pair panted, clutching onto each other’s sweat-slicked bodies, Asra finally, slowly pulled out, laying down beside the apprentice and pulling her into a tight embrace. He breathed in her scent as he nuzzled his face into her soft hair, the scent of herbs, of  _sex_.

“I love you,” she sighed into a warm kiss before slowly dozing off from exhaustion. Asra smiled before resting his head on her chest, savoring the comforting thump of her heartbeat-  _their heartbeat._

“I love you too.”


	9. Asra/NB!Apprentice - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

NSFW Prompts- "First one to make a noise loses."

* * *

 

It got warm in the room incredibly quickly, the two magicians in bed, Asra on top of the apprentice- straddling their hips as he ran his hands down their waist. The couple frantically stripped off layers of clothing in between each deep,  _desperate_  kiss. Until they were almost completely bare in nothing but their underclothes, then did they finally break apart to gaze into each others eyes.

Asra curled his fingers in their hair, gently tugging on the strands and  _loving_  the eager moan that escaped his partner’s lips. His fingers danced along their cheekbones, brushing his thumb across their kiss-flushed lips before leaning in close to whisper,  _“want to play a game?”_

The apprentice seemed confused for a moment until Asra finally freed himself from the last article of clothing, gently tugging the briefs from the apprentice in the process. His warm hands lingered on their thighs, until he nudged them backwards into the bed to rest on the pillows, before settling back in front of them.

Asra let the apprentice caress his hips as his own hands ran along the inner of their thighs before brushing against their sex. With a light gasp, the apprentice’s nails grazed his hipbones before they palmed him, taking him in their hand and giving a few  _lovely_ strokes. Suppressing the groan at the sensation, Asra met them in a kiss, slipping his fingers to run along the most pleasurable spots between their legs, before he finally mentioned his game.

“First one to make a noise loses,” his tone was mischievous, his grin equally so as the apprentice got nervous at his implications. At how he didn’t mention what the loser would have to do, but they didn’t care. In fact, that knowledge just  _aroused_  them even further, the longing ache growing more and more inside of them. Mustering up the courage, they put on their best determined expression, before nodding ever so slightly.

Asra immediately continued his earlier movements along them, and the apprentice eagerly kept up, stroking him in slow,  _firm_  movements. They relished in the shudder it sent through his spine, in the  _beautiful_  expression he made- his brows furrowed as he bit his lip, desire in his gaze. That sight alone could have driven the apprentice over the edge, but they kept their sounds in, even as Asra’s fingers dipped lower,  _and lower_ , before slipping inside,  _curling_.

They desperately arched their back, sucking in a breath as their head fell against the pillows. Asra gripped their chin in his free hand to bring them back to his gaze, shaking his head as a way to say  _“no, keep your eyes on me”._

They obeyed, pumping him faster when they felt him twitch, swiping a thumb across the head as he panted. Asra leaned down to rest his forehead against theirs, and the apprentice felt that familiar spark surging inside of them. They desperately tried to keep in their moans, their whimpers as they bit their lip, drawing a drop of blood in the process. Asra swiped his tongue along the droplet, crashing their lips together before pulling away to focus on their face. Their incredibly  _flushed_ , warm face, the red smeared across their lips, sweat forming on their brow, and his previous smirk returned.

His movements picked up, the curl of his fingers growing faster until finally he moved his other hand down to spread their legs  _wider_ , to rub along their main point of pleasure. The apprentice couldn’t hold back then as their orgasm approached, a moan escaping their lips as they tried to hold their hand against their mouth to block the sound, but Asra quickly pushed their hand away before continuing. They were reduced to a whimpering mess as they stroked him with fervor, massaging their thumb on  _just_  the right spot on the head, and Asra soon joined them, nestling his nose into their hair as he spent himself.

The couple spent a few moments recovering their breath, until Asra sat up first with half-lidded eyes, arousal still evident in his body as he met their gaze. The following words sent the apprentice with slight dread, with a twinge of arousal returning as they knew that they weren’t done.

_“I win.”_

 


	10. Lucio/F!Apprentice - Bite Me - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

NSFW Prompts - 161. "Bite me."

192\. "What did you just say?"

* * *

 

Her knees ached, her elbows trembled to keep her up and she clawed at the sheets tighter with each relentless thrust from Lucio. His hands grabbed onto her waist,  _tight,_  and golden claws dug into the point of her hip bone, crimson daring to escape with the delicious pricks of pain. She tried catching her breath between each moan, to just barely,  _barely_  mumble out. 

_“…Bite me."_

Lucio’s pace slowed,  _agonizingly_  slow and she whined at the decrease in pleasure, craning her head to meet his gaze. 

 _"What did you just say?”_  He groaned out, digging the golden claws deeper, scratching along her hip, and the girl whimpered.

Her face visibly flushed deeper, chest heaving with each pant. She cleared her throat, before repeating herself,  _“Bite me.”_ Making an offer, the woman quickly gathered up her hair to push to one side, baring her shoulder, her neck,  _just for him_. Lucio paused in thought for a moment, before pressing her face down into the mattress, continuing his earlier pace-  _pounding_  into her. His real, non-prosthetic fingers threaded through her hair, roughly tugging on the strands, pulling. 

He could feel just how aroused the pain made her, the hot  _clench_  of her around him growing more and more the  _deeper_ he dug the claws in, the  _harder_  he pulled. Lucio felt himself getting close, his own groans getting more frequent, mixing in with the sound of skin on skin, of shrill whimpers from the woman. He decided to oblige her request, maybe  _just_  this once, and he tugged her hair back to expose her neck again before trailing hot kisses up her shoulder blade until finally- he bit down.  _Hard._  Hard into the flesh of her shoulder, enough where he felt the skin break, where she wouldn’t bleed much but the bruise would be obvious to everyone the next morning unless she covered herself. 

The sudden burning pain of the puncture sent her over the edge as she tensed around him with a final  _cry_ , in which he soon followed before pulling out to spend himself. Catching his breath, he looked to admire his work. Scarlet scratches, all puffy and irritated covered a hip, the bruise from his rough grip visible. His seed spent on her back, her sweat dripping alongside it. Finally,  _his mark_. Teeth-shaped indents already bruising, growing more and more purple in shade, and red smeared across the punctures.

The girl finally collapsed into the fluffy bedding, her body sore and wore out, but blissful beyond belief. Lucio caressed her back, brushing the sticky hair from her forehead before placing a kiss to her temple as he lay beside her. He pulled her close, cradling her body to his before the pair dozed off.

She was  _his,_  and he was  _hers._


	11. Julain/M!Apprentice - Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

3\. Cuddling

5\. Taking care of the other while sick

* * *

 

 

“Julian, I’m  _fine_ ,” his voice was hoarse, painful from the violent coughing fits that consumed him the last couple of days. The apprentice was huddled up in bed, buried in an abundance of the warmest blankets Julian could find. If he was cold before he certainly wasn’t now, with the restricting wrap.

Julian just paced in the kitchen, tinkering with various vials and labeled bottles while the kettle boiled on the stove beside him. “You’re clearly  _not_  fine, darling. You’ve kept even me up at night with your coughing,” he scoffed and rolled his eyes before mixing together some herbs.

Pouting, the apprentice just looked on as Julian worked in the kitchen, seemingly mixing together a cup of tea. Through blurry eyes he saw Julian pour a thick liquid, honey, before stirring in the hot water.

While Julian let that steep, he briskly made his way into the bedroom to refresh the damp cloth on the apprentice’s forehead, dipping the fabric into a bowl of cold water. Julian let the cloth rest in the bowl as he wiped the droplets from his hands onto his pants, before he  _delicately_  traced his branded hand along the apprentice’s jaw, cradling his cheek. His eyes closed blissfully at the feel of Julian’s cool palm against his burning skin, but soon they reluctantly reopened as he felt soft lips gently placed on his forehead.

“What are you doing?” his brow scrunched, and Julian removed himself to return his attention to the water bowl.

Julian flashed a smile in his direction, and the apprentice’s heart  _fluttered_ , even after all this time. No matter what that smile filled him with such pure joy and warmth.

Julian rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, revealing the pale yet toned forearms, his muscles flexing as he wrung out the excess water from the cloth, “I was checking your temperature.”

“ _And?_ ” he croaked out as Julian placed the now cool cloth on his forehead again, sighing in appreciation as the sensation instantly eased his crushing headache, if only a little.

“You still have a fever, but it’s not as bad as it was this morning,” he ventured back into the kitchen to grab the mug, removing the steeping bag and discarding it to hand the warm mug to the apprentice.

Graciously he took it in his hands, basking in the steam that rose in the air, fluttering along his skin. He took a sip, and while his sinuses were muddled- nose stuffed and taste buds barely working, he still noticed a hint of the sweet honey. With the warm drink soothing the pain of his throat, the apprentice set the half empty mug on the bedside table before huddling back into the bed.

“Come cuddle me?” The apprentice looked awfully pitiful- with his cheeks flushed, eyes red, and damp nose, but the pouty baby face he was making at Julian was absolutely  _adorable_.

Julian shimmied out of his shirt and pants before replying, in his rich and  _smooth_  voice, “Of course darling.”

He lifted up the mass of blankets, crawling under them to embrace the apprentice. Julian’s cool skin was a stark contrast to the apprentice’s own warm and sweat slicked skin as the apprentice nestled his, rather snot covered face into his neck, but Julian didn’t care. He would go through Hell and back, would risk getting ill himself, as long as the light of his life, his  _love_ , was comfortable. Healthy.  _Happy_.


	12. Lucio/M!Apprentice - Heat - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

  * Kinktober Day 10 - Hair Pulling | Waxplay



* * *

 

The apprentice sat between Lucio’s bare thighs, comfortably nestled while an unlit candle rested in one hand, “You remember our safeword?” He glanced down at Lucio, awaiting a response.

  
“Ugh- _Yes!_ ” the agitation, the desperation was clearly evident in his tone as Lucio grew more and more irritable.

  
With a quick flick of his wrist, the magician’s fingertips sparked in the dim light of the extravagant bedroom. A small blue flame sprouted from his palm and Lucio was mesmerized by the sight. Like a vibrant flower. The apprentice brought the flame towards the candle, lighting the wick before closing his palm to kill the flame.

  
The candle burned and with each flicker of light the wax slowly became more and more soft. Golden fingers dug into the sheets, gripping hard in anticipation.

  
Finally, the melted wax pooled in the center of the candle, reflecting the flame. The apprentice ran his fingers through Lucio’s hair, gently tugging for him to become accustomed to the prickle of pain. Warm fingers danced along his pale skin, nails skimming along his collarbone, before _slowly_ dragging down Lucio’s abdomen. With a slow tip of the candle, hot wax dripped deliciously onto the thin skin of the Count’s chest, earning the other man a hiss of pain, followed by a- rather _aroused_ groan.

  
Already Lucio felt that familiar sting of arousal pooling in his belly from just a few drops of the burning wax. He twitched in excitement, growing hard with every drop of wax poured down his sternum. He craved more, desire growing unbearable, and he would take what he wanted. He always did.

  
Lucio whined, the sight alone sent a shiver up the magician’s spine. The _oh-so-terrifying_ Count Lucio of Vesuvia was whining and begging for his pleasure, his skin slick with beads of sweat, his erection dripping lightly.

  
_“Please…”_

  
Tossing the now unlit candle to the side, the apprentice leaned over Lucio, his fingers dug into sharp hipbones, gripping _tight_ , “Look at you,” sharp pain shook Lucio from his haze, and he opened his eyes to see the man face to face with him, pulling _hard_ on his hair.

  
Before Lucio could register what just happened he was flipped over onto his stomach, hips grinding down so _lovely_ into the crimson silk sheets. The same hand from before grabbed his blond locks, pulling his head up to face the grand mirror in front of the bed. Lucio met his own gaze, flushed beyond belief.

  
“Imagine what everyone would think. Their Count on his knees, begging to be _fucked_ like an animal,” he pulled harder, earning a moan in response.

  
“You’re already so hard, just from a few drops of hot wax? You must be really hungry for it tonight _darling_ ,” rustling was heard from behind Lucio, until he felt a slicked digit _slowly_ pressing into him, stretching him for what was to come for the night.

  
_“Pitiful.”_


	13. Muriel/NB!Apprentice - Panic Attacks

The sun had already started setting once Muriel came back from town, bag of fresh vegetables and grains in one hand and a small bundle of chopped firewood tucked securely under his arm.

By the time he finished his trek through the woods, the sky was dark, not a star in the sky as loud thunder shook the air around him. Muriel picked up his pace to unlock the large door to his hut, undoing the wards for a few moments so he could slip inside.

The first thing Muriel noticed as he set down the logs and bags next to the door was that Inanna was nowhere in sight, and with the growing roar of thunder, the _cracking_ lightning outside, he just barely registered the sound of very panicked breathing.

Whipping his face to the source of the sound he saw the apprentice with their back facing him, curled in on them self. The heavy, _quick_ rise and fall of their sides, the whines escaping them, all signaling that they were having a panic attack, and a particularly bad one it seemed.

Muriel had witnessed panic attacks before. When Asra found out about the apprentice...at the lazaret, when he'd pass by orphaned children in the market. He knew what to expect and he knew how to help as best as he could, but Muriel couldn't deny how it broke him to see the apprentice, _his dear_ , in a state like this.

He gently called out their name as best as he could, gruff voice barely above a whisper to announce his presence. Removing his boots, he slowly walked over to their laying form, carefully sitting down on the bed next to them.

"It's okay. _You're okay..._ " He whispered, his tone matching the soft touch of his warm palm against their clammy forehead, to brush their hair away from their face, revealing puffy cheeks. _Bloodshot_ eyes.

"Listen to me," Muriel took hold of their hand, holding it in both of his, rubbing his thumbs against their skin, "Listen to my voice. You're not alone. _I'm here, you're okay_."

"Try to take deep breaths."

Their hiccuping seemed to slow as they acknowledged his words, and they tried to focus on taking a deep breath- before letting out a shaky exhale.

"Good, now feel my hands. _See?_ " He rubbed their hand, making a show of it as they watched, "I'm real. You're real. _You're okay_." Visibly they seemed calmer, albeit their breath was a little off, and a few more tears still fell, but they were calming down.

"Is it alright if...if I lay next to you?" Muriel asked, getting a little shy in the process as he mumbled out the words, though he kept their eye contact, only proceeding once they gave a little nod.

He let the apprentice scoot to the side to make room for him, and Muriel crawled into the bed to curl his large body around theirs in a protective manner. Broad and strong arms wrapped around their waist, and the scent of myrrh overwhelmed their senses, efficiently soothing them completely. The apprentice let a small smirk loose as they felt the scratchy stubble of Muriel's cheek pressed against their own.

"I love you... _I'll always protect you..._ "


	14. Sloane & Estellise - Braiding Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a gift fic for my dear friend, of our apprentices being cute best friends.  
> sloane belongs to strawberrybun on tumblr
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> My ask box is open for any requests~

As the sun rose over the grand trees in the cloud-free sky, the two friends sat together on a large and rather soft blanket in the shade of leaves. Sloane had his nose buried in a book, a rather large tome on spells and different incantations, while Elise busied herself with a pair of knitting needles and a ball of teal wool.

Setting down her current project, Elise watched Sloane who was deep in thought, his hair a slight mess from previously laying on the blanket while they cloud watched. She scooted closed to him before brushing her fingers through his dark, chocolate colored hair, untangling the strands.

Sloane flinched at the touch, not in a way that he was uncomfortable but because he wasn’t expecting it, “What are you doing?”

Elise just pepped up, the smirk evident in her tone, “I’m going to braid your hair, if that’s alright? It looks like a mess right now.” Her accented chuckle was light-  _airy_ , and all she got in return was a slight nod and grumble of approval.

“Talkative as always,” Elise teased him before continuing her work in brushing out the remaining strands. Separating the top half of Sloane’s hair, she divided it in three sections, setting his bangs to rest on his forehead while pulling a thick piece from each side to tuck behind his ears. Elise took hold of the right strand, diving that into three even portions and she set to braiding them.

She weaved the strands together before pinning the finished end with a pin she pulled from her own hair, and she moved to braid the other half that was tucked behind an ear. Once she braided that half, she unpinned the strand from before and pulled them to the side, pinning them with a criss-cross shape.

Elise sat back and admired her work, letting Sloane know she finished. He carefully ran his fingers along the braids, so gently as if they’d come undone with a single touch.

“Thank you,” he placed his book onto the blanket beneath them, turning around to face Elise, “Can I…can I braid your hair?” He seemed slightly nervous at first when asking, his voice quieter than usual.

Elise would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little shocked at the question, but it excited her. She loved doing things like this with her friends, as cliché as it sounded, and other people braiding her hair was so comforting.

“Definitely!” She undid her bun, platinum hair falling down in long and wild curls before she handed over her hair tie. Overwhelmed by the mess of curls, Sloane didn’t know where to start. Or… how to even braid.

As if sensing his confusion, Elise turned her head around, “Do you know how to braid?” Sloane just shook his head, earning him a sigh, “Here, I’ll teach you.”

Elise brushed her fingers through the end of her hair, gently untangling any strands before moving up to brush through the rest. Once she decided it was brushed enough Elise grabbed a small chunk of her hair, presenting it to Sloane so he could see what she was doing. She divided the strand into three pieces and slowly weaved them together, teaching him.

“Think you could try now?” Elise inquired, grabbing Sloane a small portion so he could practice. He grabbed the hair, marveling in just how  _long_  it was if pulled taut, ending right at her hip.

Sloane braided the hair, albeit slowly and carefully, unbraiding and redoing it until he felt confident enough to move to all of her hair. Grabbing it in a bundle, brushing the pieces from her shoulders, he divided and weaved those together in a lovely loose braid before tying it off with the band.

“Wait here, I have an idea.” Sloane hopped up from his spot on the blanket, leaving Elise to feel the braid, judging how well he did.

She had just started to wonder where Sloane went considering how long he was gone, until she finally heard the shuffling of his footsteps. Turning around she saw a bundle of tiny yellow flowers- a type of wood sorrel, and a few violets that were rich in color, resting in his arms.

Plopping down next to Elise again, Sloane set the flowers in front of him on the blanket, before he starting placing the flowers into her braid. Sloane placed the violets far apart, then surrounded them with a few of the little yellow flowers, adding a few in spare spaces as an accent.

He finally tucked the largest violet behind Elise’s right ear, then sat back to admire his work.

“Finished,” summoning his magic, Sloane weaved his hands together, light shining brightly as he revealed a mirror of sorts between his hands.

Elise gently pulled her braid to rest over her shoulder, smoothing out her skirt as she readjusted to look in the make-shift mirror. A warm, comforting smile fluttered over her face before she turned back to meet Sloane, placing a friendly kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you.”


	15. Asra/Estellise - Bare Skin - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 day nsfw challenge  
> day 1. naked cuddles. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Golden rays of sunlight dared to seep from the edges of the curtains, casting light on the couple who lay in bed. The sun illuminated Asra's features, yellow meeting tawny, flushed skin. 

Asra and Elise regained their composure from the earlier lovemaking- their skin still slick with sweat, chests heaving as they caught their breath. Elise's braid was a mess, almost as much as Asra's own fluffy curls.  

Asra stay nestled between her thighs, growing softer within her with each passing second, before he moved to pull away. Elise just wrapped her legs tighter, pulling him deeper again.

" _Stay..._ " her tone was husky, and if Asra wasn't already spent he would have gotten hard again just at the  _desire_ coating her soft, accented voice. 

Elise cupped Asra's face, brushing her thumbs across his cheekbones before she sighed into a kiss, eyelashes fluttering closed. 

As they broke apart, Asra laid his head down on her breast, nestling his ear firmly against the plump flesh so he could listen to the slow hum of her heart beating. With each pitter-pat of their shared heartbeat, and the gentle-  _soothing_  sensation of Elise running her fingers through his pearly curls, Asra was soon lulled to sleep. Filled with utter bliss.


	16. Asra/Estellise - The First Time - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 day nsfw challenge - day 3. first times
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 

They were young- absolutely _infatuated_ with each other, and still rather new into their relationship. It wasn't too long after they celebrated Elise's birthday, who was already eighteen- living together with Asra in the shop that she inherited from her late Aunt. 

"Is this okay...?" Asra's hands lingered just above Elise's hips, not daring to move any further without her approval. He sat between her shamelessly spread thighs, hard arousal lightly brushing against ready, _slick_ folds. Elise just pulled him in for a kiss, locking their lips together as she sighed out a soft _"yes"_ in between kisses. 

Their tongues danced together, and the golden ball in Elise's tongue only added on to the sensations coursing through them.

" _Wait_ , Estellise... what about the possibi-" she cut Asra off then, giving him a playful, knowing smirk that made his heart flutter and grow warm. Her hand reached down to dance along her abdomen, and she drew a sigil with her fingertips on the pale skin- Asra watching in awe as it glowed a faint hue. 

He sighed in relief at the fact that they'll be as safe and responsible as possible for their first time. 

_Their first time._

They'd been together for almost a year at this point- yes, but they'd never been intimate like this. Teasing touches, mischievous glances towards the other, and suggestive words spoken. They'd been close to this point, _just barely_ , until shying away. Not now though.    

Elise was impatient, painfully aroused from the previous preparations- grinding her hips up into Asra's, coaxing him. 

" _Asra-_ it's okay...  _please,_ " the desire was thick in Elise's tone, and she reached down to tease him, pumping him in long-  _delicious_  strokes. His eyes squeezed shut, a pointed tooth so close to breaking the skin on his lip. Asra gripped Elise's hands, gently pinning them beside her head. 

She looked irresistible like this- flush spread across her pale skin, their fingers interlocked, eager eyes waiting for him- and even more eager thighs spreading wider. _Desperate._   _For him._

Then, with a slow push of Asra's hips- his amethyst eyes not daring to leave Elise's while he pushed in- he _slowly_ filled her. A soft groan escaped from the two of them, Elise arching her back at the sensation of Asra inside of her, _stretching her_. Asra buried his face into the crook of her neck- placing little pecks on the thin skin, panting at how _tight_ she felt around him.

Finally. He was fully sheathed- their magic sparked in the air around them, dancing along their skin- and they were one. 


	17. Asra/Julian - NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 

day 5. blowjob

* * *

 

The rich, yet bitter taste of iron filled Asra's mouth as his tongue traced along the deep cut in Julian's palm. Julian's breath hitched at the action, and he wouldn't be able to deny-  _or hide_ \- just how flustered it made him. 

How  _aroused_  it made him. 

"That's all I need from you,  _Ilya_ ," Asra moved to turn away, tongue flicking out to catch the last drop of crimson from his lip, until Julian grabbed his wrists. 

"A-Asra!  _Wait-_ " He hesitated, as if he were unsure, too nervous to ask- no-  _beg_  for more. 

As if reading his mind, Asra leaned back against the wall, expectantly, "Ah, yes. Well I suppose you should be rewarded for your help?" 

Though Asra wasn’t expecting for Julian to get on his knees in front of him, to let the magician grab his hair and tug as he so pleased. He reveled in the groan it wrung from Julian, in the ever growing bulge in his pants. 

Julian's long fingers grabbed Asra's waist, his thumbs tracing the sharp points of his hipbones, and he tugged at the hem of his trousers. Looking up to meet Asra's gaze, Julian look utterly  _pitiful_ , pupils dilated with desire, cheeks flushed beyond belief. 

 _"Asra... please... L-let me..."_  Taking the hint, Asra tugged him by his hair, edging him forward. He just leaned back and watched as Julian desperately undid the buttons in the front of his trousers. As he tugged down the fabric and kissed down the tawny skin of his stomach. Down the fluffy white curls that trailed down his belly. 

Julian brought out Asra's hardening length, so  _eager_  to pleasure him, and he trailed his lips farther down to kiss the base. His tongue darted out, following the rigid line of a vein, before he hesitantly took him in his mouth. 

Asra never broke eye contact during this, not as Julian experimented with stroking him-  _firmly_ , yet delicately pulling down the skin with a calloused hand. The one Asra had cut. 

Julian became more confident when Asra twitched in his hand, and he started pumping him at an even pace. He took his cock back into his mouth, sucking on the flushed head, his tongue teasing the most sensitive parts. Asra's breath got caught in his throat, a shaky moan escaping his lips and he pulled Julian's hair  _harder_. 

Julian didn't stop though, just growing more eager with each tug, and he moaned around Asra's cock-  _plump_  and  _hard_. He let his teeth just barely graze the tip, and soon he felt Asra nearing his release. 

Julian pumped him faster, gently squeezing as his hand moved up. Asra's moans grew louder- more frequent- until his hips bucked into Julian's mouth, and they stilled as he spilled himself on the man's tongue. 

Julian didn't hesitant to fully take him in his mouth, swallowing every drop of his seed and moaning in delight at the taste of him. Asra grew softer by the second, flinching as Julian's mouth came off of him with a wet  _pop_. He caressed down Julian's cheeks, grabbing his chin to bring him to meet his gaze yet again. 

_"You were so good, Ilya."_


	18. Julian/Sloane - Sun Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another gift for my friend. sloane belongs to strawberrybun on tumblr.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The bath chamber became warmer with each second passing, the steam that rose from the bubbly water created dew drops atop the marble tiles. Laying on a nearby seat were two masquerade masks, carefully set to the side to not harm Asra’s handiwork. Standing in front of the large tub were Julian and Sloane- their hands clasped together.

Sloane gently loosened the tie around Julian’s neck, resting his hands against broad shoulders as Julian  _towered_  over him- almost a full foot taller.

They helped each other undress before parting ways to put on the sheer bath robes- then Sloane finished tying the band around his waist and turned around to look at Julian. The sheer, black robe hung off his shoulders, resting on his forearms to reveal his chest, curly red hairs littered the pale skin. He was already waist deep in the water, arms crossed while he waited for Sloane.

Sloane hesitated as his hands fidgeted with the knot around his waist, before twiddling calloused fingers together. He ran the digits along the thick black bands wrapped around his wrists, before feeling the ribbon wrapped around his throat.

Julian noticed his change in demeanor, concern evident on his face before he spoke, “You don’t have to take those off, darling.”

Their eyes met, stormy grey meeting teal, until the contact broke when Sloane looked away, untying the ribbons around his wrists, then neck.  _Deep_  and  _jagged_  scars- pale indents a stark contrast against tan, freckled skin, wrapped around each wrist. Then a deeper scar wrapped fully around his throat.

This wasn’t the first time Julian had seen his scars- and he knew it wouldn’t be the last, but the gesture itself made his heart ache and burst all at the same time.

This was such a sensitive topic for Sloane, he avoided it at all costs, becoming cold towards anyone who dared to bring up the marks. So the fact that he let himself be so emotionally open-  _bare_  for him, just proved the level of love and trust they had for each other.

Sloane set the black bands on top of their masquerade masks, hands instinctively wrapping around his wrists until Julian held his hand out, reaching for him. The familiar brand covered the backside of his hand, offering a sense of shared vulnerability.

He grasped Julian’s hand, feeling mesmerized by how small his own hand seemed in the taller man’s palm.

As Julian coaxed Sloane into the tub, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, dropping his hand. Sloane just settled down on the edge of the tub, swaying his legs in the water, letting his fingers dance along the ripples- and he just watched as Julian waded to the end of the bath.

Vibrant glass jars lay organized on a copper tray, filled with different herbs, petals, and bath salts. Julian’s curiosity got the best of him as he grabbed a large violet jar, popping the lid off in the process.

“ _I know this!_ ” His eyes widened as he breathed in the scent of the bath salts, a wide grin breaking out onto his face, “These are fresh bath salts from Nevivon!”

Sloane felt himself smirking as he watched Julian get excited over the bath salts- as he explained how they made him feel nostalgic, how he longed to go back to Nevivon soon.

Julian just poured a bit of the contents from almost every jar, investigating the herbs and petals- deciding which would pair best with the bath salts. When he finally felt pride in his work, completely finished experimenting, he plopped down onto a ledge in the tub. With an elbow propped up against the edge, Julian ran a wet hand through his damp auburn curls.

He beckoned Sloane- who still sat on the edge of the tub, hands gripping either side of the ledge- to come sit with him. He eagerly obliged, wading through the aromatic water and a vast array of floating petals, to stand in front of Julian.

Sloane placed himself on Julian’s lap, sighing in relief as the warm water soothed any tired muscles, effectively calming him. Julian seemed flustered by the action- the tips of his ears growing red.

Sloane just responded by wrapping his arms around Julian’s neck, embracing him. He let his head rest on a bony collarbone, looking up at Julian with  _utter adoration_ , to which Julian smiled- warm,  _lovingly_. He ran long, nimble fingers through chocolate strands, combing the hair from Sloane’s brow.

The pair sat there, just basking in the comforting heat of the bath, in their strong embrace. Julian counted each perfect freckle on Sloane cheeks, on his shoulders that dared to peak through as the bathrobe slipped off just barely.

“I can’t remember the last time I had a bath this nice,” Julian just  _barely_  whispered out, so quiet as if to not disturb the peaceful aura radiating the chamber, “and it’s been longer since I share it with such lovely company.”

Sloane interlocked their fingers, pressing a soft peck on Julian’s branded hand, a slight smile lighting up his face.

“ _Ah_ \- darling… is the water alright? Should I add any more salts or maybe more herbs?” Sloane turned his head as he knew that tone. Julian would  _positively_  go to the ends of the world and back for Sloane, to please him, just to see a smile on his face.

Sloane quickly had to stop Julian from overthinking, so he squeezed his hand, grabbing his attention. He planted a hand on each sharp cheekbone- thumb brushing along the flushed skin, and their lips met in a soft, assuring kiss. It was quick, but they could find themselves lost in each other for  _eternity_.

Pulling away, Sloane just rested his head back onto Julian’s shoulder.

_“It’s perfect.”_


	19. Lucio/F!Apprentice - Slight NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Lucio was many things. Gentle was _not_ one of them. 

The apprentice sat on his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders to brace herself so she wouldn't fall. Her fingers traced the intricate, flowing designs on Lucio's golden arm- the magic faintly hummed under the warm gold- the same one that _painfully_ dug into her hip. 

Holding her down. _Urging_ her to grind her hips forward. 

They _devoured_ each other, tongues and teeth clashing together, _eagerly_. Lucio trailed his lips down her chin, to the thin and sensitive skin of her neck- sucking into the skin with fervor. 

Her pulse frantically thumped under his lips, blood flowing faster with each passing moment- as their bodies grew warm- arousal growing. 

The hard bulge beneath her rubbed just right, sending sparks to her core, _electrifying_. 

Lucio did not hold back, and he started prying at the woman's top, nipping the column of her throat. Each snap of a button spurred him on even more, and finally he placed his lips on a plump breast. 

Her back arched- _taut_ \- at the sudden sensation. She barely registered warm hands, burning as they trailed along her skin, slipping into the front of her garments, teasing the slick, damp heat. 

The pleasure was overwhelming them, so much so they didn't hear the courteous knock on the door, or the clack of heels on marble floor to alert them. 

" _Lucio_ \- You have business to attend t-" 

Valerius. 

Standing in the middle of the now wide open door to the Count's bed room. An utterly disgusted sneer made its way on his features, his arms crossing- at the sight of the apprentice sitting atop Lucio's lap. Her top discarded with bruising love marks littering her neck, breasts. 

"You have a city to run. Finish your business here." 


	20. Nadia/F!Apprentice - NSFW

Long tyrian locks cascaded from Nadia's face like a waterfall- framing her features while simultaneously tickling against the apprentice's cheeks. 

As Nadia moved to prop herself up on an elbow, the sheer silks of her nightgown fell loose, exposing the smooth skin of her collarbones. 

" _Ah_ \- if I had you in my bed every morning I may never leave," she sighed, delicately, tracing her fingertips along the curve of the apprentice's jaws. 

"We don't have to leave..." The apprentice curled into Nadia's touch, eager for the affection with how closed they were- noses brushing together. 

"Oh? Shall I abandon my responsibilities to cuddle in bed with you, my dear?" She pulls the apprentice closer, gently pressing their lips together for just a moment before pulling away, "but what would we do, locked away in my room all day, just the two of us?" 

The smile that flits across her cheeks is teasing-  _knowing_ \- and those crimson, sultry eyes dig into her very being. 

The apprentice shuffles, heat spreading within her core. The flush of her cheeks almost identical to the same crimson eyes that studied her every move. 

Nadia trails her fingers along the woman's jaw, thumb gently brushing her bottom lip, "Would you not grow restless, with only me for company?" The apprentice eagerly parts her lips at the touch, _gasping_ when she feels a knee nudging between her thighs. 

“I would  _never-_ “

Her sentence is cut off abruptly with a quiet gasp as Nadia runs a hand over her collarbones, tenderly palming the plump, sensitive curve of her breasts. 

Nadia is not timid when it comes down to it, proven by how gracefully,  _quickly_ , she undoes the ribbon around the apprentice’s own robe to peel away the silk. 

Exposing the soft skin beneath.

“Is this why you were so eager to have me stay in bed, my dear?” Nadia inquired as she moved the fabric from the apprentice’s thighs, already _slick_ with need. Desire.

“My, my,” she tuts as the apprentice spreads her thighs shamelessly while Nadia runs her hand down lower, and lower. Tracing the sharp point of her hipbone. 

She’s already breathless, just barely uttering out a plea for more.  _More, more, more_.

“N-Nadia,  _please…_ ” 

The apprentice tries desperately to arch into her touch, bucking her hips up to try and earn some sort of friction where Nadia’s thigh nestles between her own. Keeping her from squeezing her legs together. 

It’s torture for the apprentice, Nadia knows this, and though her knee doesn’t move she runs that same hand from before to caress between the apprentice’s thighs. Nadia gently moves her hand over the tufts of hair, spreading her lips to circle around the sensitive bud- savoring in the whimper of delight it wrung from the woman below her. 

With a precise push, Nadia thrusts two fingers into the slick heat, filling the apprentice  _perfectly_ \- and gods she was so,  _so tight_  around Nadia's fingers. 

The Countess's core burned with her own growing desire as she watched the apprentice's face, as she threw her head back- lips parted as she desperately gasped, whined. With every thrust and curl of Nadia's fingers, every swipe of her thumb around the aching bud, the apprentice screwed her eyes shut- becoming consumed by the pleasure. 

Nadia used her free hand to brush back sticky strands of hair from the apprentice's face, grabbing her attention as she spoke, firmly. _Huskily_. 

" _Look at me_. I want to see your face when I make you come, my dear." 

Her eyes shot open to make contact with crimson irises, and she swore that just Nadia's words alone were what sent her over the edge. The coil inside of her _snapped_ , and her legs trembled as her release overcame her senses. Nadia worked her through the orgasm, easing into slow strokes until she had the woman under her whimpering, shaking from stimulation. 

Nadia finally pulled away, letting the apprentice recover as she stood up from the plush bed to grab a glass of water- to which she handed the other woman once she caught her breath. 

The apprentice downed the glass, setting it on the nearby nightstand before curling back into the bed, motioning for Nadia who settled next to her. Nadia pulled her close, pressing soft kisses on her sweat-slicked forehead, to her nose and lips, sighing.

"Perhaps we shall spend today in my chambers?" Nadia inquired, trailing warm fingers up and down to trace the apprentice's spine as she pulled her flush to her chest. 

"I'd like that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	21. Julian/Sloane - Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore trigger warning for: Blood, plague/sickness, insects, death, vomiting

<p>The air was thick- <em>suffocating</em>\- and burning hot in the dungeon. Swarms of the red beetles skittered and clicked around, tauntingly. The smell of death, of decay, was strong and it burned Julian's nose, turning his stomach over and over. </p>

<p>But he had to be strong. He had to.</p>

<p>Julian frantically spoke to himself, pulling at his auburn curls in frustration, pacing back and forth from the examination table. </p>

<p>Where Sloane sat. </p>

<p>He was almost bare, just clad in the rags that all plague victims wore. Dusty shirt and pants. </p>

<p>His teal eyes were clouded over, colored crimson with the sclera, sunken in to reveal dark circles. The hollows of his cheeks were exaggerated, and the normally tan, sun-kissed skin was unnaturally pale. The blue veins in his skin a stark contrast. </p>

<p>Sloane was <em>dying</em>. The plague was eating him away, slowly, excruciatingly. </p>

<p>He coughed into a rag, pulling it back to reveal clots of blood on the ivory handkerchief, the one Julian had pressed to him as he dabbed at the blood smearing across Sloane's cracked lips. </p>

<p>Julian turned, throwing the cloth into a burning fire nearby and while he went to grab something, a hoarse groan caught his attention.</p>

<p>"<em>Why did you let me die?</em>" Sloane stared straight through Julian, brows furrowing together. </p>

<p>Julian's breath was caught in his throat as Sloane practically snarled out the words. He panicked, stuttering on his words, tripping over his feet to make it back to Sloane's side. </p>

<p>"N-no, <em>no no no</em>! Sloane I- I didn't even- I tried for <em>so long</em> to cure the plague!" </p>

<p>His eyed widened when they saw Sloane again, a split second later and his face changed from anger... to agonizing pain.</p>

<p>Tears fell freely down Sloane's face, crimson as his eyes. Shut tight. Crimson as the blood that dripped from his nose. </p>

<p><em>Burning</em>. </p>

<p>Sloane's throat BURNED. Horrifically- as he screamed to Julian, "<em>Why didn't you save me?!</em>" </p>

<p>The sound was blood-curdling, and the sight of Sloane, decaying away, made Julian sick to his stomach. He swallowed thickly, placing gloved hands on each of Sloane's shoulder as he gently tried to maneuver him to lie down on the table. </p>

<p>"P-<em>please</em> Sloane just- just try to lie down...<em>Please</em>, I promise I will try to fix this-" Julian sobbed out, and his heart snapped, painfully, when Sloane just smacked his hands off and flinched from his touch. </p>

<p>"<em>You can't.</em>" </p>

<p>Dead silence. No clicking from the beetles. Nothing. </p>

<p>Only the sound of Julian's heart pounding in his chest as he met eye contact with Sloane one last time. The look on his face and tone of his voice indescribable. </p>

<p>"<em>You can't fix this anymore.</em>"</p>

<p>Suddenly, every single swarm of beetles rushed up the legs of the table- over Sloane's body. Engulfing him. Before Julian could even dare to step close, to swat the bugs away.</p>

<p>He could only look on in horror, and <em>scream</em> as the beetles devoured Sloane. The sickening <em>crunch</em> of bones and flesh filling his mind, and he spilled the contents of his stomach. Burning stomach acid. </p>

<p>He clawed away from the mass of beetles and ever growing pool of blood to land in front of three familiar shadows. </p>

<p>Maybe, maybe if he hoped- <em>prayed</em>\- maybe it would end. Maybe it would just be a nightmare and they'd all be okay.</p>

<p>  
<em>Maybe. </em>  
</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing this here instead for organization and works under 1k words.   
> Gift fic because I was inspired from the nightmare scene in Julian's new book. But with my take on it, so more graphic as a pg-13 game can't get too nasty ... Sloane belongs to strawberrybun on tumblr.
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	22. Asra/F!Apprentice - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slight mention of fertility issues/unprotected sex/trying for baby.

The apprentice never thought she'd get here, in such an... _awkward_ situation. Her hips were tilted up on a pillow, legs carelessly thrown over Asra's shoulders while he stopped his earlier movement, hips faltering. 

"How about this position?" 

He leaned away from her to grab the book he previously skimmed through, presenting the illustration to her. The apprentice couldn't hide the concern on her face- seeing the messy art of two people copulating. 

"Asra, hun, I don't think my body can bend that way..." 

Taken aback, he looked to the page again, thinking for but a moment before placing it back on the nightstand, sighing in defeat, "I guess you're right." 

She sat up then, _still_ awkwardly propped on the pillow as Asra, _still_ hard with arousal, slipped out of her, "We don't have to be so ritualistic about this, if it happens, it happens." Her voice was soft, gentle and understanding. 

They had been trying for a baby for a while, to no avail. Having tracked cycles, trying various positions and old wives tales, they started losing hope. 

The apprentice moved, tossing the pillow from before to the side so she could lay more comfortably on the bed, motioning for Asra to come lay with her.

"I know, _I just_..." Asra hesitated for moment as he crawled over her form, like he needed to be cautious of his next words-

"I really, _really_ want this life experience with you..." his voice was small, _wary_ , filled with a hint of longing as Asra rested on his forearms above the apprentice. 

She traced the curve of his jaw with nimble fingers, gently brushing her fingers through pearlescent curls, pulling his cheeks down. 

Their lips were close, noses brushed together and warm breath ghosted over each other, until the woman spoke up, "Just be with me tonight, no routine, just the two of us..." 

How could he deny her, with how she looked right now- voice husky, hair splayed across the mattress like a halo, the slow rise and fall of her breasts. She could feel the smile that spread on Asra's cheeks as he pulled away for but a moment- spreading her thighs to _slowly_ thrust back into her. 

Sighs, _moans_ , were all that echoed through their bedroom, combined with the quiet creak of the bed. Asra's hips moved languidly- with ease- as he savored the warmth of the apprentice. The clench of her around him, the eager hands guiding him, pulling him closer, closer, _closer_. 

Until the burning fire within them _snapped_ , and the apprentice whimpered in delight as Asra buried himself deep. Spilling himself inside of her in long, desperate spurts. 

They lay there, basking in the post-bliss, Asra softening within her as his ear rest on her breast, listening to the thump of their heartbeat. Not moving until the apprentice sighed out, grabbing his attention.

"That was it."

Asra paused, craning his head to look up at her, a warm smile gracing her lips, " _Hmm?_ " 

"This time... this time it worked..." With a knowing tone, she curled closer to Asra, cradling his head in her palms. She brushed through his curls as the widest grin she'd ever seen popped on his face, and the couple dozed off, dreaming of the future waiting for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	23. Estellise - Think Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of plague/illness in children/ death.

It never got any easier. 

Seeing the small bodies wrapped in blankets- the children, _infants_ who became victims of the red plague. Having to cremate them, unable to bring even the ashes to their distraught parents- in fear of the illness spreading even more so. 

Estellise had always been a kind, nurturing person, who was naturally maternal. This was evident in her eagerness to aid the children, the babies who lay in bed coughing- crying. 

She'd always visit them, getting to know each and every child, despite her coworkers mocking. 

_"They're too weak."_

_"They'll just die soon."_

_"Why are you bothering?"_

_That_ was why, she'd tell herself. Those doctors were cruel, and uncaring, and Elise was determined to make things easier on the children, no matter how little or long they had left while a cure was being searched for. 

Elise would always try and make them smile, letting her hands sway, fingertips dancing in the air while she performed magic tricks. Lighting up their faces, filling the room with a map of every constellation and star, but their smiles...

The smiles of those children shined brighter than any star in the sky. 

It filled her heart with warmth- _longing_ \- to see them so happy. Maybe one day this could be her... cradling a child, showing them the wonders of magic, teaching them about the world, how wonderful it could be. Bringing light in their life through even the darkest of times. 

_No._

Not anymore. She couldn't have that. Not while Asra left her, because she chose to stay- to help. 

She'd lay in bed at night and wondered though...

Maybe he'd still thought of that too?

Even as her lungs grew weak, her coughs leading to bloody handkerchiefs and the growing crimson of her sclera. 

 _Even_ as she screamed, sobbed at the doctors who dragged her away as she thrashed in their painful grip, as the children she'd been caring for were dragged along with her. Sentenced to their fate.

Until she lay there in a dark, confining space, the faces of so many others flashing through her mind as the screams of children were drowned out by the slam of an iron door. 

Until her last breath- her scream as the _burning_ white pain clouded over her body...

Elise wondered.

Did he even still think of her? Of the future they could have had?

Then _nothing._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	24. Valerius/NB!Apprentice - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rough sex, light blood, scratching.

They don't remember how they got to this point, and they don't think they cared. 

The apprentice was pushed to the floor of the wine cellar, back scraping against the harsh cobblestone, knuckles going white as they desperately grabbed onto the shoulders of the figure that hovered above them.

Valerius.

He changed. This wasn't the man they knew before, _physically or mentally_ \- they didn't know.

This wasn't the same man they dare say they _loved_ once. 

They grabbed his shawl, roughly pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor as desire- _hunger_ \- overtook the pair. Valerius ran his clawed hand up the apprentice's waist before carelessly tearing their clothes off, baring their body to him. 

The apprentice ran their hand through the fur covering the left side of Valerius' face, tracing the rough scales growing on the corner of his mouth, where razor sharp fangs evolved. Their fingers grazed the soft animalistic ear that formed until they grabbed onto the large horn that rest between those familiar, soft raven strands. 

_The same locks of hair they’d thread their fingers through, or brush out after many wine-induced nights spent in the Consul’s bed._

"What did you _do_?" Their tone was filled with worry, dread almost, as they traced the ridges of the swirling bone, earning a shudder in response. 

Valerius ignored their question, grabbing onto their knees to spread their thighs wide. They arched into his touch, desire burning within them at the gesture. Grabbing at his pants, the flowing silks easily slipped down his thighs just enough for the apprentice to grab onto his already hard cock. 

He shivered, holding back a groan as they pulled at the sensitive skin with a firm grip, tugging him forward. Urging Valerius to just bury himself inside.

Eagerly he took the hint, yanking their hips up to his while pushing in. Slowly at first to stretch them- _like they used to do, when they both would sigh out as pleasure took over them_ \- until buried to the hilt. Sharply pulling out almost all the way, he set a fast pace. 

They knew then, that he was lost. Whatever deal Valerius had made to turn him into _this_ had changed him. 

But they could save him, _right_? They _loved_ him- they loved each other- and that was all they needed. 

_Right?_

Valerius was uncharacteristically rough as he took them, growling as he thrust relentlessly, digging claws into the soft flesh of their hips. The apprentice could only cry out in pain and delight, begging for _more, more, more_. 

Droplets of crimson blood peeked through the thin cuts from his claws, smearing against the ivory fur in a strangely beautiful way.

Before they knew it, they felt the pressure within them snap, and the apprentice whined as they instinctively wrapped their arms around Valerius' shoulders. They pulled his face close to theirs, pecking along the scales and nipping at the soft, human side on plump lips.

They wrapped their knees around his hips to pull him deeper, bodies curling together, clenching _tight_. 

The apprentice's chest heaved with every gasp of air as they panted, breath warm against Valerius' neck. Where the soft fur met normal, flushed ivory skin. 

Valerius pulled out, just before releasing himself, _messily_ , over their thighs- mixing with the drying blood from his rough hold of their thighs and hips. 

They just barely registered their legs being dropped to the floor, and the warmth between them disappearing as Valerius stood up and started to redress. 

The apprentice's voice was hoarse, shaking as they desperately tried to compose themselves. As they ignored their blissfully sore body, their bruising hips and thighs, to just barely mumble out. Pleading. 

" _Come back to me._ " 

The Consul just looked down on them, pityingly, remembering who they were to him, what they were together. 

 _Together_. 

Valerius straightened himself out, but before he left them where they sat reaching out for him, he turned around. 

Meeting the apprentice's watery gaze. 

" _I can't._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	25. Muriel/NB!Apprentice - Happy Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a request: Muriel recieving a gift.

The night was cold, snow blanketed around the forest- covering the small yet cozy hut. Winter was in full effect now.

The town was abustle, market lanterns were lit brightly to signal open business, even this late into the night.

It was the eve of the winter holiday, and people rushed back and forth- desperately searching for gifts for their loved ones.

The apprentice was a part of this crowd.

They weaved in and out of crowds, purchase in hand as they made their way back to their little shop for some privacy. As they step inside, they carefully place their purchase on the counter, wrapping up the gift as quickly as possible.

Muriel was already finished chopping up wood for the nights fire once the apprentice came back, a large bag thrown across their shoulder.

The two had settled in by the fire as they watched the flames crackle- warmth radiated throughout the small room, tingling their skin.

"I have something for you," The apprentice shuffled up from where they sat, leaving a quiet, confused Muriel in his spot as Inanna slept soundly in front of him. He heard some rustling of fabrics, until the apprentice came back with a box.

It was neatly wrapped in brown paper, a bright, shimmering green ribbon criss-crossed over the parchment into a large bow.

They sat back down, holding it out for him, patiently waiting for him to take it.

Muriel was hesitant, hands twitching as he _slowly_ but surely grabbed onto the box. Acting as if he'd never received a gift before in his life. Which could have been true.

They noticed his hesitation, their voice reassuring and _soft_ as they spoke, "You can open it," nodding at the ribbon.

The box seemed so much smaller in his hands compared to their own, they noted.

He mumbled, tone _deep_ and gravelly, the words just barely audible as they came out of his mouth, "...you didn't have to do this."

They shrugged.

"I wanted to, you deserve something nice."

Muriel couldn't hide the flush the crept up his cheeks. The apprentice beamed up at him, smiling brightly, dimples barely noticeable.

He quickly averted his gaze back to the box in his hands, carefully untying the ribbon, as to not tear it. He treated the wrapping paper the same, gently unfolding it and placing it to the side with the ribbon.

Revealing a plain box.

He removed the lid, briefly glancing at the apprentice who was eagerly watching him, before seeing the contents.

A beautiful olive green blanket lay folded up neatly inside. As Muriel took it out, he noticed how _familiar_ it all felt. The hand-knit fabric was soft, _comforting_ , and he just barely picked up the scent of myrrh. Unfolding it, he immediately recognized it as his childhood blanket.

He hadn't seen it in a while- discarded to the side from age, from wear and tear- but this was new. _Fixed_. For him.

"I found a really talented seamster, and he restored the parts that had holes, and re-stitched the golden edges..." They watched him, anxiously, as they waited for some sort of reaction.

Muriel held it tight to his chest, closing his eyes to take it all in. The thoughtfulness, the utter _love_ and kindness in this gesture, meant more to him than the apprentice could ever understand.

"Th... _thank you_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	26. Julian/F!Apprentice - Watch, Beg - NSFW

It was hard- _so, so hard_ \- for Julian to resist the apprentice. With the sway of her hips, sly smirks, suggestive tone. It was torture.

 _Now_ , the sight before him was enough to kill him a second time. 

The apprentice made him sit in a chair that she'd placed a few feet away from the end of the bed. Directly facing her. As she pleasured herself. 

Julian was literally on the edge of his seat, fingers digging into the arms of his chair as he held back the itch to just _touch her_. To get on his knees and _devour_ her. 

The hard arousal, painfully uncomfortable tightness in his pants, and the sight of her with her thighs wide open, fingers _curling_ inside, was just too much.

"D-darling... _please..._ " He _begged_ , practically whimpering as he inched a little closer, hands twitching, until the apprentice stops her movements. 

She fixes him with a stern glare, a firm tone, "Did I say you could move, dear? Sit back down." She revels in the tiny gasp and even quieter moan the dominance draws from him. His expression is even more beautiful, full of desire, _need_. 

She settles back down after Julian presses his back to the chair, and continues her work. 

Her movements are _slow_ , one hand lazily pumps two fingers in and out, curling, while the other hand idly traces her bud. 

It's _torture_ for Julian to watch her please herself so slowly, she knows this, but she can't resist. She doesn't hold back a single moan, pant, sigh. Doesn't stop her hips from bucking up into her own hands. Though, as much as she'd love to finish with him inside of her- breathing out sighs of affection into her neck with his own finish- she continues. 

She chases her orgasm, thighs trembling, breasts swaying as her chest frantically rises- then falls. She just barely composes herself to open her eyes, _just_ long enough to meet Julian's gaze, and she swears he's close to palming himself through his trousers. 

But no, he's a good boy. _Her_ good boy. 

She catches her breath, finally sitting up to stand on wobbly legs, swaying over to Julian's eager form. 

He looks up at her, flinching to grab her until remembering her earlier words-

_Keep still, and I'll reward you, my darling._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	27. Julian/Sloane - The Stars Will Light The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood/wounds/injury. 
> 
> Gift fic I'm moving here for cleaner ao3. For my friend strawberrybun on tumblr, her apprentice Sloane with Julian, she sent a request and I made it into angst/comfort. With an appearance from my own apprentice and Asra. 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Gravel crunched underneath his boots as he tried to jog as carefully as possible, to avoid causing any more pain to the bundle in his arms. He wanted to  _run_ , run as fast as he could to get him somewhere safe-  _clean_. 

“ _Julian_ …I…I can walk…” the groan that followed the mumbled sentence was hard to miss, with every shallow breath Sloane took, his lungs burned. Julian shuffled between alley after alley, desperately weaving through the large town to get to his destination. They had to help, he couldn’t do this alone.  _He can’t lose him_. 

“Sloane," his voice hoarse- Julian’s face grew warm as he tried to stop his fear from taking over, as he held back the quiver in his tone, "You’ll be okay,  _I promise._ " 

No response. 

Julian was worried, slowing his jog so he could examine Sloane. He was so close. So close to the shop. Just a little farther… _please_.

"Julian…  _I’m_ …” Sloane’s voice trembled, his shaking arms trying to wrap around himself, smearing now cold and sticky blood even more so along his clothes.

_“I’m so cold."_

Julian’s heart dropped, painfully so. He knew this meant they had very little time now. He ran as fast as he could, applying more pressure onto the deep puncture in Sloane’s waist, fresh blood daring to seep out of the wound. 

Finally, relief filled Julian as he was met with the familiar sign, the large wooden door. Running up to it, he maneuvered Sloane in his arms, wincing at the soft whine of pain he earned, and he banged his gloved fist against the door in desperation. 

In just a few moments the door opened, revealing the two people he was looking for, Asra and Elise looking exhausted and obviously shaken at the urgent and panicked knocking. 

"It’s Sloane. P-Please help!  _I can’t_ … it was too bad for me to fix…” Julian stuttered, almost choking on his words as the couple immediately ushered him inside. Instantly Julian could feel himself calming with the warm, nurturing aura that filled the home, but that quickly escaped from him as they had Sloane brought upstairs. 

Elise quickly moved beside Julian, guiding him towards a long lounging couch as she laid blankets on top of the cushions, “Lay him here, gently.” Her tone was soft, calming, but with a pinch of fear to it. Asra soon returned with a large steaming bowl and towels, placing those on the floor next to Elise. Julian practically crawled to Sloane’s side, getting onto his knees next to him as he removed a glove before interlocking their hands. 

Sloane’s hand was clammy, cold. The sun kissed skin had paled intensely with the severe blood loss. Sloane’s eyes fluttered open, his consciousness flickering, and Elise peeled away his shirt. What was once white was now stained a sickeningly shade of crimson. 

“Is there any debris in the wound?” Elise asked, grabbing Julian’s attention with a hand gently patting his shoulder. He just shook his head no before returning his gaze to Sloane. 

Elise had to cut away the shirt, and once she finally peeled the rest of the fabric from the wound, her face grew pale as she examined Sloane’s waist. A gnarled gash, almost like a stab wound, but  _deep_ , directly on his left rib. 

She worked quickly, dipping her hands in the steaming water and bringing them to rest above the bleeding gash. A soft white glow emitted from her palms and Sloane squirmed as if in pain beneath her. Julian brushed his fingers through Sloane’s hair, un-sticking the dark, chocolaty strands from his damp forehead. 

Julian was in awe as the flesh slowly knit back together, the glow growing brighter until it died down, and Elise removed her hands to reveal a fresh, pink scar indented into Sloane’s side. The magic use had exhausted her even further, but she was uncaring. Sloane was her closest friend, he helped her through the roughest times and she would always return the favor.

“The puncture went into his lung. I had to exert all of my magic to heal his lung completely. If you hadn’t come when you did, Sloane wouldn’t be alive.” Elise explained to Julian, in the calmest tone possible for what she was telling him.

Asra came back into the room to place a change of fresh clothes next to them, before leaving to shuffle around things in the kitchen. The clink of glasses, of water pouring, signaled that he was filling a kettle.

Sloane was already visibly doing better as the color slowly returned to his skin, his temperature not deathly cold. Elise picked up a cloth from the folded bundle to dip into the warm water, the clear liquid tinting pink from the drying blood on her pale hands. She wrung out the cloth to gently scrub Sloane’s waist, completely cleaning off the remaining blood and placing the cloth back into the bowl. 

Elise got up from her spot on the floor, grabbing the bowl to bring into the kitchen as she washed her hands and went to change into fresh clothing. 

As she returned, she saw Julian hunched over Sloane, his broad shoulders shaking. Julian’s auburn hair cascaded over his face, but she could just barely see the eye patch was gone, and droplets of tears daring to drip down his chin. Julian moved, body shaking, to crane his head over Sloane’s as trembling lips gently pressed against his forehead.

“He’ll be okay, Julian. He’ll be awake in a few moments.” Elise assured him, and she just barely caught the sound of a thank you before she walked into the kitchen to talk with Asra and the now awake-  _grumpy_ little serpent.

The couple walked back over to Julian, mugs in hand as they settled down beside each other, shoulders brushing. Asra placed a steaming mug next to Julian, who took in the aroma of the herbal tea. A mixture of chamomile and lavender, to calm and soothe to sleep. Julian graciously took the tea, sipping as the trio waited for Sloane to wake.

Thankfully their silent prayers were answered, and Sloane’s lashes fluttered open, his teal eyes trying to adjust to his surroundings. Taking a deep breath, relishing in the full use of his lungs again, he slowly sat up. Everyone around him eagerly watched as he sat up, Elise making sure he seemed alright and that there was no lingering pain.

Sloane acknowledged the hand locked with his own, and he met Julian’s gaze, fresh tears dripping down the auburn’s face. Sloane immediately became worried, as he had never seen Julian this distraught looking before, except for when something would happen to Portia. He cupped his cheek, wiping away stray tears.

“Why are…why are you crying?” He sounded confused, like he was unaware of everything that just transpired over the last hour. Julian just brought him in for a tight hug, whispering into his ear  _I love you. I love you. I love you._   _So much._

“You were hurt,  _really_  badly…” Julian hiccuped in between words, the tears freely falling now, and Asra and Elise got up to clean the mugs, going to grab something else in the process.

“Y-you were getting so  _cold_  and I didn’t know what to do! I was panicking, I should have kept myself together! You almost  _died_ , Sloane!” Stuttering over his words now, Julian sniffled into Sloane’s freckled shoulder.

Sloane sheepishly pat Julian’s back, until he brushed back the hair from his face, gently cupping his cheeks, “But I’m  _okay_ now, Julian. It’s okay.” He tried his best to comfort the crying man, nuzzling their cheeks together before speaking up again.

“But…I’m still a  _little_  cold…” Sloane offered to Julian, earning him a playful, genuinely warm and happy smile as the tall man climbed onto the couch with him, curling around him.

“Better, darling?” Sloane just smirked against Julian’s collar, nodding.

Asra and Elise came back into the living room, Asra with a handful of blankets and pillows to offer the pair considering that the sun slowly creeped up from the horizon. Elise stood above them, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

“Now, do you mind telling me how the  _hell_ you got that injury?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	28. Julian/F!Apprentice - Watch, Beg II - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130822/chapters/40387976)

She can't resist- can't hold back anymore as she orders Julian to sit on the bed- who immediately stands up from the chair to settle on the bed. 

The apprentice had her pleasure, now Julian deserved his-

But it couldn't hurt to tease a little more...

She stops him as he quickly tries to discard his trousers, nimble fingers just about to untie the strings. 

" _No_. Keep those on, _for now_ ," her tone is demanding, and she swears she could hear Julian's gulp as he shyly nods.

She settles in his lap, fitting _oh-so_ perfectly, and yet Julian is still so big compared to her- it's almost humorous. A tall, visibly intimidating man with an eyepatch, whimpering and _begging_ for her to take him. 

The apprentice takes her time, just as she did with herself, untying the strings of Julian's shirt, then his trousers. His breath hitches as her hands roam lower, but just missing the obvious bulge. She _teases_ , dancing her fingertips along his sternum, breast, collarbones. _Everything_. 

Julian's breathy pants are warm against her cheek, and he wants to touch her _so_ badly, to close that last little bit of distance between their lips, but she doesn't let him. 

This is all about him now.  

"You sure are desperate for it tonight, _Ilya_ -" Drawing out the last syllable of his name, she finally shimmies off his trousers and the undergarments beneath them, _just_ far enough. 

His moan echoes through the room, _softly_ , as she frees his erection, dripping with almost _painful_ desire- hard. 

She gently pushes at his shoulders, "Lay down, love," and situates comfortably on his thighs, taking his cock in a hand as she looks down at him. 

He chews at his bottom lip, brows furrowed together, and she sees sweat starting to bead at his temple from how long he's been waiting. 

" _Tell me what you want, Ilya_." 

He wets his lips with his tongue, throat dry, to speak out. 

" _Pl-please_ , darling! Please, _touch me_! I’ll be good… _I promise_ …" 

She thinks she could stay like this forever, teasing him. He just looks so _beautiful_ , his hands splayed beside his head, eyes blown black with arousal, _moaning_ for her. _So good_. 

Though that wouldn't be fair for him, no? 

The apprentice moves her hips up, craning her hand to guide his cock into her, _so slowly_ , she settles down. Fully seated. 

He wants to buck up into her, _so_ badly, but her hold on his thighs is tight, firm. Almost as she is, and Julian loses himself in the sensation. Already so, so close. 

She knows this, as she finally moves, she can feel it as he twitches within her so soon, and with the loud moans Julian is letting out. 

So she rides him, setting a steady pace, holding onto his hips for support as she sways, grinding down- _tight_ \- clenching around him. 

Julian grabs her hips, nails forming crescent shapes into the thin skin, but she doesn't care, she welcomes the small prick of pain that mixes with the pleasure. 

Her head is thrown back, mouth slightly parted, and she feels herself nearing her release yet again- and she clenches around Julian as she comes. Her thighs trembling, hips gaining speed, and yet she doesn't stop. 

Not even as she hears the whimpers coming from Julian's lips, as he begs for her to let him come, with her.

_In her._

Smiling, she threads her fingers through her hair, brushing strands from the sweaty scalp, clearing her throat, "You've been _such_ a good boy, _Ilya_ \- _Cum for me_." 

He eagerly thrusts his hips up then, finally getting the release he so desperately craved, and his cry is beautiful as he spends himself. 

The apprentice eases off him, seed dripping between her thighs as she helps him out of the rest of his clothing, settling into the covers to place a warm kiss on Julian's temple. 

He returns the affection, squeezing her hand as she nuzzles into his chest. 

" _Thank you, darling..._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	29. Asra/Estellise - A Little Rough - NSFW

She almost  _begs_ for him to be rough. They’ve been nothing but slow and gentle with each other after all these years- and her arousal is nearly  _painfully_  unbearable with the slow and rhythmic thrust of Asra’s hips.

Elise rewets her lips, tugging soft, curly strands of hair to bring Asra’s plump lips to hers, murmuring-

“ _Be rough tonight._ ”

His eyes widen at the request, no- demand, that spills from her lips in a needy groan, “Are you su-”

“ _Yes_ , gods just  _fuck_  me.”

He wants to laugh at the statement- which sounds so out of character for the soft-spoken Elise, who was usually so… _sensual_.

Though tonight it felt primal.

Asra pulls out- almost a little  _too_  harshly- before flipping Elise over onto her stomach with a hand on each hip to pull her rear in the air, earning him a gasp of surprise. He wastes no time in thrusting back into her, easily from the slick that quite literally  _dripped_  from between her spread thighs and onto the soft sheets-

She truly was desperate for it.

Her moans are strangled as Elise claws the sheets, pressing her flushed cheek against the pillow she previously laid on. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as their hips harshly smacked together.

Asra moves a hand from Elise’s hip to tease her, tracing against stretch marks in the inner of her thigh, up to swipe against her clit to gift him with a  _delighted_  tremble- and whimper. He moves the hand away as Elise tries bucking her hips into the touch.

She almost cries out at the loss, just for Asra to push her chest and shoulders back down into the mattress, lightly scratching her flushed skin.

She knows he’s holding back still, and she doesn’t try to argue- just takes what she can get as her thighs spasm and her hips ache- and soon she feels herself tightening around Asra’s cock. Trying to milk him of his release.

Asra moves the hand up to gently tug at her hair, pulling her head back- not rough enough- to nip at her neck, bruising her shoulder with his lips.

Whimpering, Elise practically melts into his touch, satisfied and edging on overstimulated when Asra grinds down into her deeper, stilling his hips to spill inside of her.

Asra sounds angelic as he comes, groaning out almost incomprehensible slurs of “ _I love you, I love you, I love you_ ”.

He doesn’t pull out until he’s out of breath- soft and finished twitching- taking a moment to appreciate the sight before him.

Elise eases her hips down, turning over to lay on her back, spreading her thighs for Asra to watch as his seed  _oozes_  from between her spread, sweaty legs. He sighs as he leans down to grasp either side of her cheeks, their lips met together for a few moments, savoring each other.

Asra plops down into the bed and Elise rolls into his awaiting arms, wincing at the slight soreness of her muscles. She was going to be bruised in the morning, but she didn’t care, just sighed into his touch.

His fingers flutter across the darkening marks on her hips, and she can see- and sense- the obvious guilt he tried hiding, cracking through his tone, “I’m sorry, love, that was too much-”

She stops him with a peck to the corner of his lips, running fingers through pearly hair.

“ _Hush_ \- it was  _wonderful_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	30. Asra/Estellise - Implied NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft, sad, amnesia-induced angst.

"Were we together? _Before_..." Elise questions Asra, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. She's out of breath still- from their earlier lovemaking- and Elise's voice is raspy as she traces her fingers across his collarbones.

 

" _It_ _feels_ _so_ _familiar_."

 

He seems genuinely shaken at the question, and his heart stammers for but a moment with familiar pricks of _fear_.

 

Asra couldn't let her go catatonic again.

 

" _Please_ , Elise. Don't try to remember," voice wavering, he gently brushes sweat slicked curls from Elise's cheeks, still rosy and dewy in the soft candlelight. Asra can see the slightest pinch of _hurt_ in her features, though she tries hiding it as best as she could.

 

Elise sighs, _softly_ , turning over so her back was pressed flush against Asra's chest as she nuzzles into the pillows. His arms wrap around her bare waist, _tighter_ , and he doesn't comment on the slight tremble he feels when he holds Elise.

 

He doesn't say anything. Not when a sniffle breaks the silence.

 

Or even when the few tears escape down Elise's cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	31. Implied Julian/NB!Apprentice - Salty Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory Prompts: 47. Singing badly as loud as you can.

The tavern was bursting- crowds of disoriented folk danced around and sung. One person had even brought a lute out to cheerfully play while a smaller group started to sing a familiar song-  _where_  exactly they got the lute was unbeknownst to the apprentice.

They sat at a booth in the corner, the growing row of beverages causing them to become blissfully unaware of the- rather uncomfortable- wooden seat they sat on.

As they nursed the glass that was filled with their vice of choice, the apprentice smiled once they caught sight of bright, auburn hair.

Julian had somehow grabbed hold of the lute, and the already towering man stood atop a wobbly, three-legged stool. He shouted to the crowd for song requests, and very distantly a brash yet feminine voice had asked for him to play-

A traditional Nevivon party song…

 _Uh oh_.

The apprentice clapped their hand over their mouth, stifling a laugh as Julian sung-  _no_ \- almost  _screamed_  the foreign words of a song they didn’t recognize.

Julian’s words mushed together in what sounded like Nevivon gibberish, and the apprentice tried desperately to contain their laugh at the drunken show…

Until Julian startled whistling.

It was horribly off key to the song, yet so high pitched of a ring, the apprentice swore everyone else in the room who wasn’t too inebriated to be passed out had cringed at the whistle.

They laughed, smiled as they watched the man genuinely happy as he skipped up off the stool, almost falling in the process, to step up onto the large table. The apprentice was ushered into the crowd, accidentally making eye contact with Julian, and effectively sealing their fate.

He reached down- grabbing their hand with a strong and calloused grip to pull them onto the table with him, and they knew then.

They were in for a much,  _much_  longer night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


	32. Asra/Estellise - Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, very vaguely implied/referenced relationship. This was written really quickly as a sad little thought to get out of my head.

As he walks into the bedroom, Asra comes face to face with a dark and empty room. _Again_. No matter how many times he hoped and _prayed_ to whatever Gods possibly existed, she still wasn't there. 

 

Another day of sluggishly letting his bag fall onto the floor, carelessly shucking off his boots, then coat and scarf. Asra plops down into the bed, still cold and lonesome as ever, a feeling he'd never get used to.

 

Burying his face into one of the pillows- her pillow- he breathes in, deeply.

 

The musty scent of herbs and vanilla are dissipating more and more every day, and tonight the subtle notes are _barely_ even present.

 

The knowledge breaks his heart even more so. One of the few things Asra had left of Elise was her scent mingled into their soft nest of blankets, though with her death...so goes the comforting scent of _her_.

 

Yet another night where he cries himself to sleep.

 

Another night of praying that he makes a breakthrough in his experimenting and research soon.

 

He'll bring her back. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you like~ comments are highly appreciated and encourage me to continue what I do.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://darlingvhenan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
